Have You Ever
by HaloGatomon
Summary: This is a little Vegeta/Bulma song fic inspired by S Club 7's new song, Have You Ever. Rated PG for a couple of swear words. Please read reply ^_^


Disclaimer-Don't own DBZ, never will, so don't sue me!   
  
This lil' song fic was inspired by S Club 7's latest song, Have You Ever(for Children In Need) ^_^  
  
  
  
Have you ever  
  
Bulma sat alone at the kitchen table, her head buried under her arms, concealing the tiny silver tears creeping down her face. Her heart was grey and heavy, filled with sorrow and everlasting regret. Her pale and tear filled eyes glanced up at a pair of white torn and tattered gloves on the table. The drops of heated sorrow kept coming from her weary eyes and wouldn't stop flowing. Never before had she felt so scared, so afraid, so alone. Bulma buried her head back in her arms as muffled sobs escaped her throat.  
"Oh Vegeta."  
  
Sometimes  
It's wrong to walk away  
Though you think it's over  
No end  
There's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moments gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round  
Tell me  
  
It had started out like any other day. The sun was shining, the air was cool and the breeze carried the fresh scent of mildew into the Capsule Corporation building. Vegeta had just finished his fifth training session of the day and had walked inside demanding lunch. This of course set of a deadly chain of events which ended with Bulma saying something she would deeply regret. She hadn't meant to say it, but she was so mad and angry; they just came clean out of her mouth.  
"Your just an arrogant spoilt bastard with no concern for anyone but yourself just like you were when you were a young brat under Frieza's reign!"  
As soon as the words had come out of her mouth, she had regretted it, but she was so worked up and so angry that she ignored that feeling. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't bow down to them this time. She turned away from him, arms folded and her voice bitter.  
"Go on, get the hell outta here!"  
And that he did. He tossed his gloves on the table and left the house. Bulma didn't try to stop him, but she could feel the damp trickled building in her eyes.  
Now Bulma sat completely alone in the house, wishing to dear kami she could turn back time and never had said what she did.  
"Oh Vegeta, I'm so so sorry."  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see   
That's the way I feel about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
Cause I loved and lost  
The day I let you go  
  
Vegeta continued to stare up the clouds like he had been for the past day. So many thoughts and emotions tearing through his mind. His mind felt so angry, betrayed and dispare, yet something inside him made him feel sorry and painfully alone. That something was the feeling he had been hiding all his life. Or had he been taught to hide it? He knew the answer without another second of thinking about it.  
  
Can't help but think that this is wrong  
We should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I finally realise  
It was forever that I found  
I give it all to change the way the world goes round  
Tell me  
  
The feeling of eternal emptiness tugged at his soul, pointing out the way to end it. He knew where had to be. But his pride was tearing him in the opposite direction. Why should he, Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans, return to a bitch of a baka onna like Bulma?   
Because he loved her.  
Out here in the vast emptiness he wasn't ashamed or afraid to admit it, for it was Bulma's love that drove away the emptiness and he knew where his true place was once more and he knew that he would always have that place no matter what; it was the one thing that was certain in his life and that's why he loved her.  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
Cause I loved and lost   
The day I let you go  
  
Bulma slowly made her way up to her bedroom. Trying in vain to stop the tears, she kept wiping the silver droplets from her eyes as fresh ones took their place. In her heart she truly believed she would never see her one true love again. In some strange way, he was her dream, her Prince charming. Yet she had never told him how much he had meant to her, one of the things she regetted the most. If only he knew, knew how much she loved him, how much she cherished his soft yet blazing eyes, his gentle touch against her fragile skin, his passionate nature for which she had always been confused yet inspired and contented.  
Bulma opened the doot of her room and without looking up, she closed the door and walked into the dark room. It wasn't until she felt a cool sensation that she opened her eyes to see a shadown upon her. She looked up.  
"Vegeta?"  
  
I really wanna hear you say  
That you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away  
Can't you see  
I know the moments gone  
I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
Tell me  
  
Both of them stood still for a several minute looking at each other. Then, in a flash, Bulma rushed into Vegeta's waiting arms and sobbed uncontrollably and fiercely in his chest. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's tearfull form and silently hushed her. After a few seconds, Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes. No longer were they filled with anger and hatred. They were filled with love and understanding, feelings he rarely showed.  
"Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Bulma said. "I'm so so…"  
Vegeta placed a finger on Bulma's soft lips, silencing her. He brushed the hair from her face and wiped away the tears in her eyes.  
"No more words." Vegeta spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. "No more words."  
Both leaned in together and their lips met in a seal of their purest love and eternal compassion and faith for one another. Through the times of doubt, through the times of dispare, through the times of loneliness, the had made a bond that would be the flame of their angelic and legendary life together.  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
Cause I loved and lost   
The day I let  
Yes I loved and lost  
The day I let  
Yes I loved and lost  
The day I let you go  
  
How was that? Likey? Please reply and tell me! ^-^ 


End file.
